l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Damen Bane (stonegod)
Damen Bane, Drow Scoundrel Charming. Just, charming. Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power11= }} |Power12= |Power13= |Power14= |Power15= |Power16= }} Mini-Stat Block sblock=Fissurecolor=plumbDamen Bane/b/color—Male Drow Thief 6 Initiative: +9, Passive Perception: 19, Passive Insight: 14 AC: 21, Fort: 15, Reflex: 21 Will: 18 — Speed: 6; Cloak of Distortion +1 HP: 49/49, Bloodied: 24, Surge: 12, Surges left: 7/7 Action Points: 1/1, Second Wind: Not Used, Milestones: 0 Powers - color=#44AA44Ambush Trick Feinting Trick Sneak's Trick/color color=#AA2255Agile Footwork Backstab Cloud of Darkness/Darkfire Cunning Escape Slip Aside/color color=goldenrodShadowdance Armor +1 (daily) Hidden Rapier +1 (at-will 1/round) 2 Healing Potions/color Damen Bane - http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Damen_Bane_(stonegod)[/sblock] Fluff Background The Talenbaneran Family is one of the more secretive Founding Families. Very old even before the Fall of Allaria, it was unusual due to it being made up largely of drow. The humans and drow of the family are known, if they are known for anything, for their decadant and hedonistic ways. They are, however, a family of shut-ins. Damendral Erthschilde Reginal Talenbaneran is the third son of one of the prominent heirs of the Talenbaneran Family. Not being as important as his eldest sister, nor as well connected as his elder brother, Damendral lives a life of indolence. To amuse himself, he has taken up many pastimes—crime, piracy, bounty hunting, and so forth. The Watch has no less than a dozen warrants out for his arrest, warrants that will never be pursued as long as his family has any say. Most recently, "Damen" has decided to take up adventuring as a pastime after reading about such things in the Screamer. Appearance Damen dresses well in a fine tall collared-coat lined with shadow-silk. He is never far from the silver custom-action hand crossbow passed down by one of his more adventuresome relatives. Damen has the sharp, handsome features of one of good birth, but also has the arrogance that comes with such station. Damen is normally good humored, though he gets board easily. His voice is rich. He goes after things he finds fascinating with tenacity, though what he finds fascinating changes on a whim. He is educated, though recalls only enough to hold a passing conversation, getting quickly board with scholastic matters. He perfers doing to waiting. Age: 126 Gender: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 170 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * Someone Damen may have wronged may be after him; surreptitiously due to his family's connections. * Damen is generally allowed to run free, but what if something happens to the Family? * Some Watch members may habor a dislike for the drow that can seemingly parade about town. Kicker Stories in the Screamer of other PC's adventures have driven Damen to the life. He would be interested in finding those that he has read about and joining them. History None so far. Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Darkvision Health Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Drow (FRPG) * +2 Dex, +2 Cha * +2 Stealth, +2 Intimidate * Languages: Common, Elven * Cloud of Darkness & Darkfire racial powers * Fey: Considered to be fey. * Trance * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Darkvision Class Features Thief (HotFK) * Backstab & Cunning Escape Powers * First Strike: CA against targets that have not acted yet * Rogue's Tricks * Sneak Attack: +2d8 once per turn with rogue weapon against target with CA * Weapon Finesse: Use Dex for MBAs, +2 damgae with rogue weapons * Theif Weapon Talent: +1 attack with rogue weapons * Skill Mastery: +1 trained skill, Nat 20 on skill challenge means automatic success, +1 additional success Feats * Ruthless Hunter: Hand crossbow does 1d8 damage, gains high crit * Two-Fisted Shooter: Hand crossbow is off-hand weapon, load free one handed. When attack crits, make hand crossbow RBA free. * Backstabber: Sneak attack are d8s * Weapon Prof: Rapier * Crossbow Expertise: +1 feat bonus by tier, ignore partial/supieror cover (L4W Bonus) Background Criminal: +2 to Stealth Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers }} Equipment Coins: 7 pp, 15 gp, 8 sp Encumbrance: 39 lbs Normal Load: 80 lbs Heavy Load: 160 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400 lbs Tracking Money + 840 gp starting gold for 5th level character +1864 gp 2 DM points at 5th level -1988.1 gp initial equipment -------- 715.8 gp total Items None XP XP Awards: * 6171 From retirement of Dang't * 1336 form 2 DM points Total XP: 7507 Wishlist TBA Changes * 2010/11/30: Created Judge Comments Level 6 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status: Not Approved Category:L4W Category:L4W:Requesting Approval